


Bride at the Altar

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie doesn't show up for the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride at the Altar

The arrangements had been complex to make. Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen could have gotten married very discreetly. But both, rushing headlong into things, per their usual lack of sense, had made it a costumed marriage. The real marriage was an elopement planned for a few weeks down the road, after the honeymoon, in a little town in Nevada that kept its records offline. This, the big showy spectacle joining Black Canary and Green Arrow as life partners was for the heroes. All her friends, family, and teammates would be there to see the train wreck begin, place their bets, and sit back for the show.

Black Canary's look quelled the voice of even Guy Gardner from even suggesting that Oliver Queen could have ever been this stupid.

The only thing that was keeping her from just vowing vengeance then and there was the fact Roy was also missing. There was no way in hell her Boy-o would miss her wedding. Either of them. 

So where was he? It was an hour to D-Day, the guests were all present, and neither the groom nor his eldest son was present.

When her phone rang, she cursed in Thai, and answered it. "Roy?!"

"Hey Di." His voice was quite resigned. 

"He better be dead."

"No…I'm stuck at his house, with part of the reason he's not there."

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games," she growled.

"I'm holding Robert, right now."

Dinah's face paled, as her bridesmaids tried so hard not to listen in too closely.

"Shado." Every birthday, without fail, or other important point in their lives in Seattle had been graced by the Yakuza bow mistress. The mother of Green Arrow's youngest son.

"Yep."

"She better get him killed."

`~`~`~`~`

Leaving the back part of the church, her bridesmaids in a swivet around her, Black Canary moved up to the pulpit.

"Everyone, while I appreciate your coming today, I am afraid I have to say that ninety percent of you were right from the beginning. There will be no wedding today, or ever, between myself and that man!" With that, she stormed out, down the long aisle, to the doors, and right on out to her bike, glad no one had thought to vandalize it in the manner of a newly wed couple's car.

"And that, folks, is why I'm still single," Guy quipped. Fire immediately smacked the back of his head.

"You're still single because no one pities you enough to date you, let alone marry you!"

`~`~`~`~`

Barbara found her in Gotham, of all places. It had taken a little while, but Barbara was a patient woman when it came to searching. She wasn't, as Bruce had figured, in the dives, picking fights.

She was at the Ice Cream Delight, drowning her irritation in a double scoop of mint chocolate chip, slathered in hot fudge and whip cream.

She was even sitting at the handicap accessible table, as if expecting Barbara.

"Going to tell me 'I told you so', don't bother to join me." Dinah's eyes were red, but Barbara had the distinct impression it had been anger that brought the tears.

"I think you know better." She ordered herself a smaller portion of chocolte chip cookie dough.

"She came in the early hours. Told Oliver that an attempt had been made to steal Robert. That the Yakuza clan had still not let go of her, of their claim on her and her child." Dinah stirred the melting bits and took another bite.

"And…"

"He went. Just like always. Without stopping to think I'd've helped. I don’t want that little boy hurt…but he didn't even stop and think about me in the equation." Dinah closed her eyes. "All his words of change…and I believed the son of a bitch again, only to have the dragon-archer of his dreams take him away, again."

Barbara watched her a long moment, then slowly shook her head. "He is the father of the child in jeopardy."

Dinah nodded. "And as his son, I'd protect him…but dammit, even just a phone call, rather than a note and leaving the kid with my Boy-o!"

"This calls for more than just breaking things off, Dinah." Barbara leaned in toward her. "Assuming he makes it through whatever they plan to do."

Dinah's blue eyes twinkled. "And what kind of revenge is appropriate for leaving me humiliated in front of everyone I know?"

"Why don't you come home, and we'll figure it out?" Barbara had a devilish look in her eyes.

"Give me just a taste of your deviousness while we eat?" Dinah wheedled.

"Oh, I'm thinking of having him labeled as an international terrorist…" For a moment they stared at each other, just before Dinah let a long laugh escape.

Things would get better…and Oliver Queen would stay a memory this time.


End file.
